


The Question to Ask

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, Marriage, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: My own meandering thoughts about a Robert Chas conversation, then Chas and Cain, what with October's story lines in mind.





	

“Hey, is Chas around?” Robert asked Charity who sat at the kitchen table, painting her nails.

“I think she’s behind the bar,” she said. “Why?”

“I want a word with her without half the village listening in. And seeing as you never seem to do any work…” Robert said pointedly.

“Fine,” Charity huffed. “Could do without your miserable face anyway."

“Thanks.” Robert waited for Chas, feeling nervous. He had no idea what she was about to say to him, though he felt fairly certain it wouldn’t be anything positive. But he was going to do this properly, so he had to at least ask.

“Charity shooed me back here,” Chas said. “I'm busy, so what d’you want?”

“You got five minutes?” Robert asked seriously. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh dear,” Chas said, looking at him. “You look serious. Where’s Aaron?” she added, thinking he normally reined Robert in when it was necessary.

“He’s taken Liv out to see a film,” Robert said off hand. He did not want Aaron walking in on this particular conversation and had encouraged them to go.

“You’re worrying me,” Chas said. “Is he all right?”

“He’s fine,” Robert said, sighing heavily. He moved behind Chas to close the door and then sat down at the kitchen table, Chas following suit.

“Robert…” Chas said slowly. “Will you stop making me go into meltdown and just tell me what you want.”

“I know you don’t like me.”

“No, I don’t,” Chas agreed quickly which didn’t steady Robert’s nerves one little bit.

“I’d like to ask you something,” Robert said. “I’d like your permission to ask Aaron to marry me.”

“No, I’ve slipped into an alternate reality,” Chas said after a beat of silence. “Because I thought you just said…”

“I love him,” Robert said quietly. “I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else, ever. I think you know how much I love him.”

“You… you’re serious?” Chas looked flabbergasted, more than a little shocked.

“Yes, I am,” Robert said. “And I would really like you to be okay with this.”

“What if I say no?” Chas asked. “What then?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, I’ll probably ask him anyway. Then get him to calm you down instead.” Robert couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

“If you hurt him the way you hurt your first wife, I will kill you. Or more specifically I’ll get Cain to kill you.”

“Don’t worry,” Robert said. “You think I’d even consider marrying into your family if it wasn’t what I truly wanted?” Chas smiled a little and Robert felt a little hopeful. More than he’d expected anyway, this wasn’t an outright no. “I’ll take care of him, Chas. You know I will.”

“A year ago I’d have said you were out of your mind,” Chas said. “And I would be too, to even sit here listening to you. But I do know you take care of him, and he smiles more lately. I just never thought you’d bother to ask me first.”

“I thought I’d do things properly,” Robert said softly. “Is that a yes?”

“I can hardly say no,” Chas said.

“Please don’t tell him. I want it to be a surprise.”

“I won’t say a word. He wouldn’t believe me even if I did.”

“Is it _that_ unlikely?” Robert asked. He was already worried Aaron wouldn’t say yes.

“Robert, he loves you. I just can’t picture my son settling down with anyone. Let alone you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Robert said sarcastically.

“I think I need a drink.”

“Good job you own a pub, then, isn’t it?” Chas smiled, shaking her head at the table. “Thank you, Chas.”

“I might not like you, but I’m not stupid. I know he wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Yes, he would have been,” Robert said. “He’s the strongest person I’ve ever known.” Chas smiled softly at him as Robert left, leaving Chas in a little bit of shell shock.

* * *

 

“Come on, sis,” Cain said when they were sitting together in the back room. “I know when something’s bothering you. You were pouring the wrong drinks for punters out there, that's not like you.”

“Just pour,” Chas said. Cain did, letting the red wine fill their glasses.

“Now, talk,” Cain demanded/

“You’ve got to keep it to yourself,” Chas said, taking a deep drink. “I won’t have this spoiled for Aaron, no matter what I personally think.”

“I can keep a secret.” Chas looked at her brother and her lips twitched.

“I’m sure you can,” Chas said. “Robert asked me… if he could ask Aaron to marry him.”

“How much have you been drinking?” Cain asked, looking at the level of wine in the bottle. “What, this the third bottle, is it?”

“I’m serious.”

“Sugden?” Cain asked with a scowl. “You’re having me on.”

“No, I’m not,” Chas said, finishing her glass.

“Want to steady on,” Cain asked, thinking she was drinking rather quickly.

“That scheming lying idiot is going to be my son in law,” Chas said. “Fill the glass up.”

“What did you tell him?” Cain asked. Chas wasn't following, so he carried on. “When Sugden asked, what did you say?”

“I can’t say no, can I?” Chas said. “It’s not the kind of question that I could say no to. And you know Aaron loves him.”

“I do question his taste,” Cain said, but he didn’t argue with the statement.

“You’re taking this calmer than I am,” Chas observed.

“I don’t like him,” Cain said bluntly. “I never will. But I think Aaron’s great, even if I wasn’t related to him. If Aaron loves him, deep down, there’s probably someone decent buried there.”

“Don’t say anything,” Chas said. “He wants to surprise Aaron, and that I won’t ruin.”

“My lips are sealed,” Cain promised. “Think he’ll say yes?”

“We both know the answer to that.”


End file.
